Can't Life Without U
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: "Daiki, kalau aku pergi bagaimana?" / "Mungkin aku akan mati karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" / "Aku kan membunuhmu." / "Daiki Hentikan." / Penasaran? Langsung baca aja / Inspirasi dari Tight Rope versi Aokaga. Second Fic for the Best Yaoi Ever. Reviewnya c:


Allohaaaaaa~~

Hibiza desu..

ini ff kedua saya disini...

Enjoy yaaa ^_^

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Alur kecepatan, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Kagami (RADA) OOC *atau OOC banget gitu ._.

Inspirasi dari anime Tight Rope (agak sedikit berbeda namun intinya sama)

**Can't Life Without U **

"DAIKI." Teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sangar sedang memarahi anak semata wayangnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau meneruskan jejakmu menjadi yakuza." Sang anak, Aomine Daiki berkata dengan tampang malas.

"Tidak bisa! kau itu anak ku satu-satunya."

"Suruh saja Hyuuga, dia juga bertampang galak sepertimu." Kata Aomine lg melirik Hyuuga sang Kaki tangan Ayah Aomine, Yakuza.

"Ini bukan masalah tampang Daiki." Kedutan segiempat muncul di dahi sang ayah.

"Jaa, ittekimasu."

"Oi, Daiki."

Aomine yang sedaritadi hanya berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya, pusing dengan sang ayah yang terus-terusan memaksanya menjadi penerusnya. Penerus ketua clan yakuza.

"Daiki Ohayou." Sapa seorang berambut Merah Hitam.

"Ohayou Taiga."

"Kenapa muram begitu? Tentang ayahmu lagi?" Tanya Sahabat masa kecil Aomine, Kagami Taiga.

Kagami sudah dari umur 6 tahun berteman dengan Aomine, dia sudah hafal betul sikap Aomine yang biarpun dia menolak menjadi penerus clan yakuza, tapi sebenarnya Aomine berbakat menjadi yakuza, karena sifatnya emosian dan dengan mudahnya menghajar orang yang tidak di sukainya.

"Ya kau tau, sudah berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak mau menjadi penerusnya. Kepalaku sakit sekali terus mendengar ocehannya."

"Memang kenapa kau tidak mau? Kau kan berbakat jadi yakuza."

"Hey kau bermaksud memuji atau menyindir."

Kagami terkekeh dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi yakuza, aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu." Kata Aomine sambil mengelus pipi Kagami.

"Aho." Wajah Kagami memerah, dia dan Aomine memang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun.

"Hora, kepiting kawai." Aomine mengejek sambil mencubit pipi Kagami yang di hadiahi pukulan menyakitkan dari Kagami.

**TENG TENG**

Bel sekolah menandakan akan dimulai pelajaran membuat kedua pasangan ini lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya. Dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di luar sekolah, dua pria asing berpakaian serba hitam sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Aomine dan Kagami.

"Jadi dia orangnya." Kata pria A

"Huh, orang hitam kereng begitu bisa apa?" Kata pria B sambil tertawa.

"Kita harus membawa mereka ke markas, tapi sepertinya mereka kuat." Pria A berkata lagi.

"Kita tidak boleh gegabah, kita tunggu saja mereka keluar sekolah ini lalu kita pikirkan caranya."

**TING TONG TENG TONG **

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi.

"Taiga, aku ada latihan basket. Kau boleh pulang duluan." Kata Aomine.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Kagami melambaikan tangannya.

"Kagami-kun, mau pulang bersama?" Sang lelaki mungil tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kagami.

"Waaaaa Kuroko, berhenti mengagetkanku." Kagami berdecak.

"Kagami-kun, mau pulang bersama?" Kuroko mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah Baik."

"Hey itu dia." Kata pria B menunjuk ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko yang baru keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Mana si hitam?" Tanya pria A.

"Kenapa kau tanya aku, kau pikir aku ibunya." Jawab si B.

Si A hanya geleng-geleng. Mereka terus memperhatikan dan mengikuti Kagami dan Kuroko. Saat melihat Kuroko kedua pria asing itu saling bertatapan dan kemudian menyeringai. Kagami dan Kuroko pun sampai ke rumah masing-masing dengan selamat.

"Haaah, lelah sekali." Kata Kagami merebahkan diri ke kasur empuknya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kagami meraihnya dan melihat nama pada layarnya.

"Halo, Daiki." Sapa Kagami.

"Ah, Taiga. Kau sudah sampai rumah?"

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Hey, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti umur 10 tahun bagiku." Aomine tertawa renyah.

"Daiki Aho." Kagami mengoceh tak jelas membuat Aomine makin tertawa.

"Kagami, suki." Kata Aomine, tawanya sudah hilang tergantikan nada keseriusan disana membuat jantung Kagami berdetak hebat, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"A..aku juga." Balas Kagami malu-malu.

"Jaa." Klik. Aomine memutuskan sambungannya. Kagami masih tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Aomine, saat itu Kagami hendak meninggalkan Aomine, karena sikap Aomine yang berlebihan padanya, terlalu melindunginya dan memanjakannya padahal Kagami tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Daiki, kalau aku pergi bagaimana?" Tanya Kagami.

Aomine terbelalak. "Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh, aku hanya ingin tau."

"Hmm.. mungkin aku akan mati."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Jawab Aomine tegas membuat Kagami tercengang. Pada saat pelajaran olahraga seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak Kagami hingga kakinya terkilir.

BUAGH!

Aomine yang melihat kejadian itu menghajar anak yang menabrak Kagami habis-habisan.

"Daiki hentikan dia tidak sengaja." Kagami menahan tangan Aomine.

"Hentikan Taiga, dia telah menyakitimu." Aomine berontak dan berhasil lolos segera menghajar lagi anak tersebut.

"Daiki kubilang hentikan." Kagami sudah sangat marah dan malu sekali. Namun Aomine tidak memperdulikan Kagami.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU DAIKI." Teriak Kagami mencapai batas kesabarannya. Aomine yang mendengar itu menatap Kagami tidak percaya.

"Aku membencimu." Ulang Kagami dan pergi dari hadapan Aomine. Aomine hanya tertunduk lesu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Gawat, Kagami-san. Aomine akan melompat dari atap sekolah." Kata salah satu siswa yang panik. Kagami membelalakan matanya dan langsung berlari ke atap sekolah. Aomine sudah berada di luar pagar pembatas.

"Aomine-sama, jangan mati dulu kau harus jadi penerus clan." Kata Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba berada disana. Kata-katanya membuat Aomine semakin murung.

"Hiks..hiks.. Taiga membenciku, Taiga membenciku, Taiga membenciku." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Aomine saat ini sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Kagami bingung harus melakukan apa, dia kesal karena Aomine begitu konyol sekali.

"Daiki cepat masuk, jangan disitu." Akhirnya Kagami berbicara.

"Tidak mau. Kau membenciku." Aomine ngotot.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu AHO."

"Kau yang bilang dua kali."

Kagami menghela nafas mencoba mengalah dari sifat kekanakan Aomine.

"Daiki, kalau kau mati aku akan kehilanganmu." Nada Kagami terdengar sangat serius, Aomine menatap wajah Kagami.

"Aku akan sangat kesepian karena aku... aku... t..tidak bisa.. hidup ng.. tanpamu." Kagami bersemu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah sejak kapan Aomine masuk ke pagar pembatas namun yang jelas saat ini Aomine sedang memeluk Kagami. Aomine menatap Hyuuga yang cengo di tempat, tatapan Aomine mengisyaratkan Cepat-Pergi-Atau-Kubunuh yang membuat Hyuuga mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Aomine menatap Kagami dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mempertemukan bibir kenyal mereka, Aomine melumat kasar bibir Kagami hingga keduanya membutuhkan oksigen.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagami tertawa kecil. "Lucu juga saat melihat Aomine menangis seperti itu haha."

"Haaa, Haus sekali. Sebaiknya aku membeli minuman." Kagami mengambil jaketnya dan pergi.

Saat sedang berjalan kaki sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Kagami melongo ke dalam mobil dan mendapati Kuroko terikat dengan mulut di tutup.

"Kuroko." Teriak Kagami. Kaca mobil depan terbuka.

"Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan anak ini datanglah sendiri jangan beritahu siapapun karena jika kau melakukannya kami tidak akan segan-segan pada anak ini." Kata pria B dengan serius dan melempar secarik kertas pada Kagami serta melajukan mobilnya.

"Sial. Mau apa mereka sebenarnya."

Kagami memungut kertas tersebut dan melihat alamat yang tertera disana. Tanpa pikir panjang Kagami segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko.

"Haaahhh, lelah sekali." Aomine mengeluh selesai latihan, dia tidak sabar menemui Kagami. Ponsel Aomine berdering dan tertera nama Kagami disana.

"Aa Kagami, Aku akan se..." Aomine mengeryitkan dahinya 'Bukan Kagami.'

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kau siapa? Mana Kagami." Tanya Aomine garang yang di tanyai hanya tertawa aneh.

"Kagami dia baik-baik saja, kalau kau ingin menemuinya datang ke jalan xx sekarang."

"Jangan datang, Daiki." Kagami berteriak.

DASH!

"Ugh.. Akh." Kagami meringis karena perutnya di tendang.

"Kagami." Aomine panik dan segera menuju tempat yang di sebutkan oleh orang tadi.

"Hahaha.. kau akan segera menemuinya Kagami." Kata seorang pria tampat berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Bentak Kagami.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, saat di TK dulu kau dan si hitam itu terus menjahiliku."

Kagami melebarkan matanya. "Kau Himuro Tatsuya."

"Haha, akhirnya kau ingat padaku. Terima kasih karena kalian aku bisa menjadi kuat dan aku akan membalas semua perbuatan kalian." Kata Himuro dengan senyum menyeramkan sambil mendekati Kagami.

BRAK..!

"KAGAMI." Aomine berteriak di sebuah bangunan tua dan di kepung oleh beberapa anak buah Himuro.

"Cih. Teri-teri." Aomine pun menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Himuro menindih Kagami dan menguncinya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau manis Kagami." Kata Himuro membelai pipi Kagami.

"Hentikan kau menjijikan." Kagami memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba berontak.

DOR!

Tanpa di duga salah satu anak buah Himuro menembak Aomine tepat di bahunya.

"Cih." Aomine benar-benar marah dan menghabisi seluruh anak buah Himuro.

"Hah... Hah... Kagami." Aomine berlari mencari Kagami ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hentikan, jangan lakukan ini." Kagami ingin menangis saat Himuro mencoba melepas celananya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah si bodoh itu sering melakukan ini padamu."

BRAK!

Aomine menendang pintu tersebut dan melihat Kagami berkaca-kaca dan Himuro yang mencoba melepas celana Kagami. Kagami terbelalak melihat Aomine penuh luka dan bahunya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Da..Daiki." Dalam hati Kagami bersyukur Aomine datang menyelamatkannya namun dia khawatir pada Aomine.

"Ah, kau sudah dat..." Tanpa menunggu Himuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine menghantam wajah Himuro hingga terpental ke dinding.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Pandangan Aomine menggelap, dia menghajar Himuro tanpa ampun, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Himuro untuk melawan. Para anak buah Himuro tak ada yg berani melawan karena melihat aura Aomine yang mengerikan.

"Dai..ki, hentikan." Kagami mencoba menghentikan Aomine, dia tidak mau kalau sampai Aomine membunuh orang.

"Daiki sudah hentikan." Kagami memeluk Aomine, memberikan ketenangan padanya namun Aomine tetap tidak terpengaruh. Kagami semakin kehabisan akal. Dia meraih pipi Aomine dan mengarahkan kepalanya supaya menatap Kagami.

"Daiki, lihat aku." Kagami menatap Aomine dengan pandangan memohon, perlahan Aomine sedikit tenang dan mulai bisa mengontrol diri.

"Maaf aku..." Aomine berkata dengan suara kecil. Kagami tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Aomine.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kagami yang di balas anggukan Aomine. Kuroko yang sedari tadi terikat di kursi hanya diam datar melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Ah, Kuroko." Kagami yang ingat pada Kuroko segera membukakan tali yang mengikatnya dan mereka pulang bersama.

Dirumah Aomine, Kagami mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Aomine.

"Taiga. Apa aku merepotkanmu?" Aomine tertunduk.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Tanya Kagami yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Aomine.

"Aku selalu kehilangan kontrol jika itu masalah tentangmu dan kau selalu menenangkanku." Aomine masih tertunduk.

"Aku... merasa kau tidak harus bersamaku." Lanjutnya. Kagami kaget sekali dengan ucapan Aomine, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan Aomine akan memutuskan aku.' Pikir Kagami putus asa. Dia terus tertunduk tak berani menatap Aomine.

"Karena kau akan terkena bahaya bila terus bersamaku." Lanjut Aomine.

Kagami masih tidak merespon dia menyiapkan mental sekuat tenaga untuk mendengar kata-kata Aomine selanjutnya.

"Tapi setelah ku pikir ternyata aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Aomine bersemu saat mengatakan itu. Kagami mulai menatap wajah Aomine yang juga menatapnya serius.

"Jadi..." Aomine mengelus pipi Kagami,

"Apa kau mau hidup bersamaku selamanya? Apa tidak apa-apa kau terus dalam bahaya jika bersamaku?" Tanya Aomine bertubi-tubi. Kagami menangis sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng kuat bersyukur bahwa Aomine tidak meninggalkannya.

"Aku percaya kau akan selalu melindungiku." Kata Kagami tersenyum makin lebar, senyum yang Aomine sukai.

"Ya.. ng.. itu sudah pasti." Kata Aomine menggaruk kecil pipinya karena salah tingkah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Aomine bertanya lagi dan di hadiahi pelukan hangat Kagami.

"Aku mau Daiki, aku mau." Kagami bersyukur karena bisa bersama orang yang di cintainya.

Aomine menghela nafas lega. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka, ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan menjadi panas, melumat dan saling menjilati. Setelah puas berciuman mereka menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah keduanya bersemu.

"Taiga." Aomine membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ada yang bangun." Aomine segera menindih tubuh Kagami.

"Daiki jangan. DAIKIIIII." Teriakan Kagami menggema di ruangan tersebut.

dan

STOP.! Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri #dihajar rame2

**-FIN-**

huahahahahahahahahaha~ Akhirnya selesai juga...

Moga pada suka yaaaa, saya sudah sekuat tenaga berjuang demi melawan(halah) berjuang bikin fanfic ini.

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnyaaaa ^_^

Hubuza Chuuuuuuuu :*

Reviewnya jangan Lupa untuk Author dari para Reders tercintah *cipoksatusatu


End file.
